


It's Forever

by B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3/pseuds/B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is almost 21, and when he is his left eye will go back to normal and be the same color as his right. He needed to find his soulmate before his 21st birthday in a month. Eren has looked everywhere and couldn't find them, until the night before his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Forever

Eren Yeager couldn't wait to finally find his soulmate. Whoever she/he might be, he knows that he will love them no matter what. Everyday since he turned 18, Eren would walk around town in hopes that he will find his mate for life.

Eren is 20 now and as soon as he turns 21 his left eye will fade away to his normal color. his right eye is blue, his actual eye color. And his left is gray, the eye of his soulmate. Eren couldn't wait. He wanted to find his soulmate now. 

Going on his daily walk, Eren looks around at everyone. He looks at their eyes and couldn't see the gray color in any of the eyes he finds. Walking around, Eren accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorr.... Mikasa?" Eren says looking over at the young woman in front of him. "Hey Eren." She says looking up into his eyes, "Still haven't found them yet. Eren you know your birthday is coming soon." The slightly shorter, black long haired girl says. "I know my birthday is coming soon. I just can't seem to find them, anywhere." Eren looks down and slightly sways his left foot around. He looks up and frowns a bit. "Don't worry Eren, I'm sure they will come." Eren halfheartedly smiled, "I know but I'm so anxious to meet them. I really wish they would come sooner."

Mikasa pulls up her bag. She had already got her soulmate when she was 18. Her soulmate was someone I didn't know but I have seen him a few times. "Well I gotta go, bye Eren, good luck.' She calls out before walking away. Eren starts to head home. Trudging his way down the street and finally making it to his small, one bedroom apartment. It was only 8 and Eren was tired. He had stayed up all last night, thinking about his soulmate and what they might look like.

Changing out of his normal attire, Eren puts on his PJ's and lays on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, thinking about when his soulmate would come. Soon growing tired, Eren lets sleep get the best of him and gently falls asleep.

A few weeks have passed and Eren still hasn't found his soulmate. He only had 3 weeks left and was starting to get very anxious. Eren's walk once a day routine changed to two walks each day. Each time he went out he had no luck. Eagerly wanting to meet his soulmate, Eren had asked his friend Arimin to help him look for this mysterious soulmate. So Arimin would now the eye color of Eren's soulmate, Eren sent him a photo of his left eye for reference. They both didn't have any luck. So Eren's soulmate still remained a mystery.

Eren was running out of time and each day he grows more and more eager. Somewhere in the world was his soulmate, and he needed to find them. With only two in a half weeks left, Eren had become depressed. What if he didn't find his soulmate? What if he never gets to be happy and has to live the rest of his life alone.

Another week has past giving Eren one week left. The night before his 21st birthday, Eren's friend had planned on bringing him to a bar. He was only a day too young but he could still get in. Arimin had no luck either finding this soulmate. Eren sometimes thinks that he was never meant to have a soulmate and that his eyes were originally two different colors. 

Mikasa and Arimin assured Eren that his eyes weren't normally two different colors. Eren sometimes believed them and sometimes he thought they were lying. Next week is Eren's birthday and he gives up on trying to find his soumate.

The night before his birthday, Mikasa and Arimin took Eren out to celebrate. The loud noise of the bar ringing through Eren's ears and he tries to have a good time. He lowers his head as he walks in and follows Mikasa and Arimin to a table, he accidentally bumps into someone, they both fall back onto the floor and Eren looks up at the man on the ground in front of him. "Sorry sir, I didn't see you there." He says getting up and reaching a hand out to the other. "It's okay, I'm sorry too." The man says then grabs Eren's hand. Pulling him up, Eren looks into the other's eyes and stands in shock.

The other's right eye was gray and the left was blue. The other stood in shock too as he say Eren's eyes. "You're the one." Eren says dumbfoundedly. "I guess I am. I'm Levi by the way." He says offering a hand out to Eren. Eren takes it and says, "I'm Eren. I'm so happy that I finally found you."  
"Me too." Levi says letting go of Eren's hand and looking back into his eyes, Eren does the same and notices something. Levi's left eye was turning to the same color as the right. "Your eyes are changing back to the color you were born with." Eren says taking a closer look at Levi's eyes. "You too." Levi says coming closer to Eren.

Slowly inching closer, Eren and Levi connect lips. Pulling away they intertwine their hands together. Walking over to Mikasa and Arimin, Eren introduces them to Levi and then Levis take Eren to meet the people he came with. "Erwin, this is Eren." Levi says pulling Eren closer to him. "Hi Eren, nice to meet you." Erwin says shaking hands with him. "Hi, nice to meet you too."

It's been a month since Eren and Levi found each other. Levi had moved into Eren's small apartment and they spent everyday together. They lived a nice, happy and sweet life. And a few years after they had found each other. Levi had proposed to Eren. they lived together happily for many years. Growing old and spending every moment together. Eren and Levi were both happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's sort. Otherwise I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
